The Birth of the Blue Fox of Kanavan
by Hydraix
Summary: Blue Fox of Kanavan. Mereka menyebut Asin Tairin seperti itu. Darimana asal nama itu? Mengapa mereka memanggilnya demikian? Apa rahasia dibalik namanya itu? Siapakah orang yang mengubah hidupnya? /Bad summary/
1. Chapter 1

_"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan menggunakan namamu, paman... Membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa Azin Tairin masih hidup di dunia ini."_

_"Dengan kekuatan ini, aku akan membuat semua orang yang berani menentangku merasakan akibatnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang menyakitiku lagi. Aku akan membalas semua perbuatan orang-orang yang menyakitiku dulu."_

Layaknya seekor rubah, cerdik namun licik. Ramah namun berbahaya. Ia menyembunyikan hasratnya dibalik wajahnya yang ramah dan tak beremosi.

* * *

Disclaimer : All about Grand Chase including the characters is not my own.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Di suatu daerah terpencil di benua Kanavan, terdapat sebuah desa kecil. Keadaan desa ini cukup memprihatinkan. Lingkungan yang kumuh dan tanah yang kering. Ironisnya, hampir seluruh penduduk desa itu berprofesi sebagai petani. Jelas ini bukan lingkungan yang mendukung profesi mereka. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan hidup hingga sekarang? Beruntungnya, agak jauh dari desa itu terdapat sebuah hutan yang agak subur menjadi sumber kebutuhan pokok mereka. Mereka menebang pohon dan berburu binatang yang terdapat di hutan itu. Dengan cara seperti itu, mereka dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk sementara waktu. Ya, hanya sementara.

Walaupun hidup mereka bisa dibilang serba kekurangan, tapi mereka saling membantu sesama lain. Berbagi makanan, berburu bersama, bahkan mengatur desa itu bersama. Mereka semua hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi... ada seorang yang merasa hidupnya amatlah menderita...

Pagi itu, seorang anak lelaki berambut pendek berwarna lavender dan bermata merah keluar dari rumahnya yang kumuh. Letak rumahnya agak terpisah jauh dengan rumah penduduk yang lainnya. Ia membawa keranjang yang tingginya kira-kira sejajar dengan dadanya yang terbuat dari rotan yang dianyam. Dalam keranjang itu terdapat beberapa alat berburu, seperti tombak, panah, pisau kecil dan sebuah botol besar yang kosong. Di keranjang itu dililitkan tali untuk memudahkannya membawa keranjang tersebut. Tali itu digantungkannya ke pundaknya dan mulai berjalan menuju hutan untuk berburu. Dengan membawa keranjangnya, ia melewati rumah penduduk lain. Para penduduk melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis, seolah-olah keberadaannya ancaman untuk mereka. Anak-anak lain juga sering mengejeknya dan sering memukulnya.

"Hei! Anak sial!" ejek anak-anak itu sambil melemparinya dengan batu kecil begitu ia melewati mereka.

Keadaan seperti itu sudah dianggap biasa olehnya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mendengar kata "anak sial" ditujukan untuknya. Mungkin karena kulit pucatnya dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah itu, ia dianggap sebagai pembawa sial. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun meninggalkannya saat umur 3 tahun. Sejak saat itu, ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah lusuh yang letaknya agak terpisah dengan rumah-rumah lain. Berusaha seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup di lingkungan seperti ini. Para penduduk tidak ada yang mau membantunya karena merasa takut dan benci padanya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Berkat kerja keras dan kegigihannya, ia berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah pada mereka sehingga mereka memandangku seperti itu? Menolak keberadaan diriku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Orangtuaku bahkan meninggalkanku... Sebenarnya... apa ada artinya aku hidup di dunia yang sudah menolak keberadaanku ini?_

Ia melewati para penduduk yang masih menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik menuju ke hutan seorang diri. Saat ia tiba di hutan, matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Karena ia tidak mau pulang sebelum hari gelap, maka ia langsung menurunkan keranjang bawaannya dan mengambil sebuah tombak dari keranjang tersebut. Ia mulai memasuki hutan lebih dalam, melihat sekeliling dan mulai mencari jejak mangsanya.

Ia membuat beberapa jebakan di dalam hutan, memetik tumbuh-tumbuhan dan mengambil air dari sungai. Kegiatan itu sudah dilakukannya dari kecil sebagai rutinitasnya setiap hari. Ia harus berusaha seorang diri untuk bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Tapi di satu sisi, ia juga sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia melakukan ini semua untuk bertahan hidup? Semua orang menolaknya, jadi bukankah lebih baik mati saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Toh tidak akan ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Anak itu sedang melamun ketika ia mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergerak di belakangnya. Karena terkejut, ia melompat kaget menjauhi asal suara itu. Dengan berhati-hati ia memegang tombak yang dipakainya untuk berburu dan mendekati semak-semak itu dengan perlahan. Setelah cukup dekat, anak itu mengintip dari balik semak-semak dan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang laki-laki berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya duduk menyender pada sebuah pohon. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, lelaki itu bergumam menyebut sebuah nama, "Jin".

* * *

Yoshaa~! Konbanwa~ saya member baru disini dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya... Pertama kali bikin ini saya ragu , cerita yg saya bikin ini bisa dimengerti atau malah tambah bingung... jujur, awal saya bikin ini saya bingung kelanjutannya gimana. tapi berkat bantuan dari temen saya, jalan cerita selanjutnya jadi lebih tearah. jadi... kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya~!


	2. Chapter 2 Their Meeting

Disclaimer : All about Grand Chase including the characters is not my own

* * *

-the boy's POV-

Langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Matahari menghilang seolah seperti ditelan oleh langit. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya matahari begitu terik. Apakah cuaca mulai berubah sesuai kehendaknya sampai-sampai orang yang berpendidikan pun tidak bisa memprediksikannya?

Aku mulai merasakan air turun membasahi wajahku, membuat rambut lavenderku membasahi dan menutupi kedua mata scarlet ini. Aku mendongak ke atas memandangi langit yang sudah gelap seluruhnya dengan sendu. Aku menyukai hujan. Air turun dari langit seolah langit itu ikut menangis bersamaku. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menangis untukku, setidaknya begitu pikirku.

-end POV-

.

"Hei, paman!" Anak itu berlari menghampiri lelaki yang berada di bawah pohon besar itu. Anak itu menempelkan telinganya pada tubuh lelaki itu.

"Jantungnya masih berdetak, tapi lemah..."

Kemudian anak itu mengambil botol besar yang berisi air dari keranjangnya dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu. Setelah satu teguk, lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk lalu perlahan mulai membuka sebelah matanya dengan perlahan.

"Ah... Kau... Ugh..." rintihnya sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Luka paman parah!" jawab anak itu panik.

"Tolong... Ambilkan botol... Yang berisi cairan berwarna merah.. di tasku..." rintih lelaki itu.

Anak itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil tas yang dibawa lelaki itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa botol yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu ia mengambil botol yang berisi cairan warna merah, membuka tutupnya dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu. Dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk, lelaki itu mencoba untuk meminumnya. Sambil menunggu lelaki itu menghabiskan minumnya, anak itu merobek bagian bawah bajunya dan mulai membalut beberapa luka yang terlihat parah di tubuh lelaki itu. Cairan merah menetes keluar dari luka-luka itu.

"Kau.. menyelamatkanku.." ucap lelaki itu lemas.

"Paman jangan banyak bicara dulu. Luka-luka paman parah. Lebih baik kalau paman ikut ke rumahku. Aku akan mencoba mengobati luka paman disana." Ucap anak itu.

"Ah.. tapi itu akan merepotkanmu. Lagipula... apa kau kuat menopangku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil melihat tubuh anak itu yang bisa dibilang kurus.

"Tenang saja paman. Memang aku kelihatan kurus, tapi begini-begini aku kuat loh!" jawab anak itu percaya diri.

Walaupun lelaki itu awalnya menolak tawaran anak itu, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih menuruti anak itu. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan para penduduk desa juga pasti sudah berada di rumahnya masing-masing. Jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga melihat mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai, anak itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk duluan kemudian menutup pintunya. Anak itu memmbaringkan lelaki itu di kasur miliknya dan mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan kain bersih serta menyeka darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut. Ia juga menyampurkan berbagai macam tanaman-tanaman obat dan menumbuknya hingga halus, lalu mengoleskannya pada luka-luka lelaki itu.

"Uh... kau mengerti tentang obat-obatan?" tanya lelaki itu melihat campuran-campuran obat yang sudah ditumbuk halus.

"Ah... aku mempelajarinya sendiri di hutan. Aku pernah membaca buku tentang tanaman herbal atau semacamnya... menurutku."

"Belajar sendiri?" tanya lelaki itu kaget.

'Ya." Jawab anak itu singkat. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah lelaki itu dan mulai mengoleskan obatnya ke bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Sesekali lelaki itu merintih kesakitan dan anak itu terus meminta maaf padanya. Lelaki itu hanya menarik nafas panjang menahan sakitnya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan anak itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya

"Baiklah, pengobatan selesai. Untuk sementara paman tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu, nanti lukanya terbuka lagi." Anak itu kemudian membereskan peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk pengobatan tadi.

"...Kau benar-benar penolong..." kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah... kemari sebentar..." panggil lelaki itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Anak itu semula bingung kemudian meletakkan peralatannya di meja dan duduk di sebelah lelaki itu terbaring.

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri... namaku Asin Tairin, salah satu anggota Silver Knight. Terima kasih telah menolong nyawaku... kalau kau tidak ada di sana, aku pasti sudah mati..."

Ekspresi anak itu berubah ketika mendengar seseorang 'berterima kasih' padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Nak? Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Asin bingung melihat anak itu kaget dan kembali diam.

"...Tidak, aku hanya kaget dan senang begitu mendengar ada orang yang berterima kasih padaku. Paman adalah orang pertama yang berterima kasih padaku selama ini... aku senang dapat berguna bagi orang lain..." Asin terdiam mendengar ucapan anak itu. 'Pertama kalinya?' pikirnya. Untuk beberapa waktu, suasana hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Lalu, siapa namamu,nak?" tanya Asin memecah keheningan.

Anak itu terdiam dan sedikit menunduk. Rambutnya menutupi kedua mata scarletnya. Lalu perlahan ia mendongak menatap Asin dalam-dalam.

"...Aku... tidak punya nama..."

* * *

Uh... sorry for the long wait guys. Maaf karena udah hampir 6 bulan saya gak update soalnya uh... ada beberapa masalah sih eheheh. Pertama, data fic ini keformat gara-gara flashdisk saya kena virus dan saya lupa save di komp. Second, well ini ada hubungannya sama sekolah sih. Keseringan praktek dan berhubung kurikulum 2013 agak merepotkan kalau saya bilang #malahcurhat. And then, saya kemarin ini sempet kena anemia so dirawat di rs seminggu. Oh well, whatever.

Daaann saya minta maaf lagi karena chapter ini pendek banget T.T . Ini karena saya harus buat fic ini dari awal lagi dan... beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau saya udah buat kalian kecewa T.T

Buuuut... Saya bener-bener seneng pas ngeliat ada 1 orang yang mereview fic aneh ini, ahahah..

Thanks for the review, **megah .lucy** (maaf untuk spasinya, soalnya kalau gak ada spasi, teksnya gak muncul) and for the silent reader :D

Andd please review :)


End file.
